


【双璧羡】将错就错（R18）（上）

by YeeHester



Category: cartoon - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M, Multi, all羡, 双璧羡, 曦羡
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeeHester/pseuds/YeeHester
Summary: *接原著完结，忘羡双箭头，蓝大单箭头*剧情简单逻辑无，就是…将错就错啊（只为试车）*预计7000+，近期码完修完陆续发





	1. Chapter 1

山岚茫茫萦绕于起伏的山岭间，连绵了数日的细雨散去，云卷云舒后又是一秋。雨水打落的桂花铺陈在蜿蜒的山路上，不时落下几朵，窸窸窣窣芳香袭人。

只是不消片刻，这幽静便被阵阵笑声和哒哒蹄子声打破了。

驴背上东倒西歪着一玄衣男子，他时而想到什么兴冲冲对一旁牵缰绳的人连说带笑，后者大多时候动作轻柔的手背覆上他额头，浅淡的琉璃色眼眸望过去，然后爱怜的提醒这人坐好，继续行路。

 

天色渐暗，在夜幕彻底笼罩山林之前，二人发现了一处依山而建的偏僻客栈。双层木楼十几个房间均空着，客栈内只有一年轻的伙计和一耄耋之年的掌柜。

付过钱款交待些事，蓝忘机匆匆回房，取了毛巾浸在水盆中，一语不发的拧干，敷在榻上人滚烫的额头上，表情凝重。

“别这么不开心嘛蓝二哥哥，保准明早就好！”魏无羡笑着挑眉调侃，心底却又一次将自己愈发“娇弱”的身子骨嘲讽了个遍。

上辈子不论是湖中偷莲蓬还是雨里撒欢，几乎从没被这等小伤病困扰过。可如今的身体资质欠佳又尚未结丹，前几日夜猎时突逢秋雨，淋湿后虽擦干身子换了衣物，却仍是发烧了。

“烧得不轻。”蓝忘机轻叹道，宽大的手掌覆上魏无羡通红的脸颊，关切之情不言而喻。

原本按计划，两人今晚应去下一个镇子除邪祟的。蓝忘机独自行动当然不成问题，可是望着榻上魏无羡病怏怏的模样，颇为犹豫。

“唉，我可不是娇滴滴的大小姐啊！快去吧含光君——”魏无羡自是明白蓝忘机的担忧，眨眨眼狡黠一笑，“可记得早点回来，别被什么邪祟迷住喽，你的道侣还在病榻上…唔…”

一个深深的吻堵住了魏无羡的胡言乱语。

 

悠悠晚风卷着檐上的雨水轻拍窗棂。

待这绵长的吻结束，两人均是耳根泛红。

“会尽早回来。”蓝忘机柔声道。“你暂且歇息，我已吩咐店家备些餐食，晚些送来，吃过再睡。”

叮嘱过后，蓝忘机才离开客栈。

周遭似乎突然变得清冷，偶有风从窗缝钻入，并不算凉，魏无羡倏忽打了个冷战。

快些结丹吧，我可是想一直陪着蓝湛的……魏无羡心想。困意海水般卷来，缓缓入眠。

 

又一层墨色晕染天空，约莫过了一个时辰，门外传来轻浅的脚步声，伴着一股愈加靠近的饭菜气味，房门吱呀敞开了。魏无羡抬抬沉重的眼皮瞥去，果然是方才的伙计。

后者手脚麻利的在桌上摆了饭菜，向床榻上缩成一团的人张望了几眼，这才清清嗓子满面摊笑。“客官，方才那位客官吩咐的饭菜酒水都放这儿了，您早些吃，凉了就不好了。”

“嗯嗯，多谢……”魏无羡揉着发涨的额头慢悠悠起身，像是忽然意识到什么，动作一滞、双眸一亮。“你说还备了酒？！”

似是被魏无羡突兀的举动吓到，那伙计竟是神色诧异的僵了一瞬，旋即尴尬笑道。“没错哈，听我们说今年的桂花酿刚开坛，醇香不醉人，那位客官就亲手给您倒了壶。”说着移开酒壶的壶盖，果真一阵幽幽香甜的桂花香从中溢出。

魏无羡甚是满意的道谢，等小二一离开便翻身下床，瞧瞧近乎水煮的几盘菜，嫌弃的向一旁挪了挪，转而满上一杯桂花酿，心中对“蓝忘机”的“体贴”考虑尤为欣慰。

有鸟雀拍打翅膀，长鸣着掠过夜空。幽凉月光下，无人注意到后山掩埋的数具白骨与那伙计的诡异冷笑。

 

浅尝一口杯中酒，芬芳馥郁瞬间盘桓在唇齿间，让人迫不及待的咽下。酒入喉，这桂花酿的“酒气”才堪堪显露——一阵细微的辛辣感掠过喉咙，落入胃内愈发明显，香甜的酒水仿佛化作点点火星。

魏无羡并未对此有何怀疑，毕竟当年连天子笑都能一饮而尽，如今这壶小酿只当是解解馋罢了。

又是几杯下肚，魏无羡打了个酒嗝，望着窗边明晃晃的烛火，这才渐渐意识到，方才那些火星不知何时已聚成了一团火苗，在胃内翻涌活跃。

 

火苗以燎原之势蔓向魏无羡的四肢和头脑，顷刻间灼得白皙的肌肤桃色旖旎，烧得人头昏脑胀，神志愈发不清明。

魏无羡一只手搭在额前，果然发现自己的体温高得离谱，于是强撑着仅有的意识晃了晃脑袋，将早已滴酒不剩的酒壶丢到一旁，颤颤巍巍摊回了床榻上，简单粗暴的扯开衣襟，露出胸口大片肌肤，试图缓解体内的燥热。

然而除了最初的灼热，从骨子里钻出的细密酥麻愈演愈烈，像是情动时的感觉，可此刻却强数倍，无法摆脱。

“二哥哥…唔，蓝湛…”魏无羡难耐的扭动着身子喃喃。脑海中恍然间想到伙计说的，是蓝湛“亲手”为自己倒的酒，于是反应慢数拍的脑袋向某种偏得离谱的可能猜去——蓝湛如今也懂得得太多了，而且竟然如此“不雅正”的给自己下药…

 

魏无羡不自觉的一只手向身下探，腿间那话已然翘得老高，好似渴望着及时的疏解。魏无羡将手伸向了股缝处，摸索到早已湿润的穴口，想着平日蓝忘机给自己扩张的模样，试探的伸进一节指肚，然后缓缓的送入一整根手指——

“呃啊，蓝湛，二哥哥…”给自己扩张的感觉着实奇怪，魏无羡打了个寒颤，调整着呼吸唤道。心中还在思忖为何蓝忘机今日这般忍耐，莫非真是要等自己做完前戏才会出现。

又送入一根手指径自搅动着，可蚀骨的痒意远得不到舒缓。

魏无羡迷茫的眨眨眼，桃花眼笼上一层绯红，眸中波光流转，氤氲着浓浓水汽，却掩不住重重情欲。

药物的作用下，耳畔传来若隐若现的嗡鸣，视线愈发模糊，魏无羡直直盯着紧闭的房门，望眼欲穿，仿佛下一刻自己的道侣就会推门而入，抚慰自己，同自己共赴巫山云雨……

如是想着，一道熟悉的人影出现在门后，不过这人没有直接推门而入，反倒敲了敲门，似乎还叫了几声自己的名字。

蓝湛啊我的好二哥哥，都这个时候了……

魏无羡清了清嗓子，七分情欲三分嗔怪的唤对方进门。

隔扇门开启，一阵穿堂风伺机溜入，卷着初秋舒适的凉意，熄灭了烛台上半数红烛。一时间，酒香浓郁的室内又添了几重暧昧气息……

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

*原谅我让蓝大出场慢了些....

 


	2. 【双璧羡】将错就错（R18）（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *蓝大正式出场，正式发车
> 
> *真的不是想卡肉，三次元忙到飞起...这周一定码完握拳！

 

踏过满地潮湿的落叶与落花，一身材颀长的人影在林中踽踽独行。

这是蓝曦臣出关后为数不多的一次夜猎，虽然身为家主应当及时返回准备不久后的家宴，但说不出缘由的，蓝曦臣还是放缓了脚步，颇为随性行于林间。思绪莫名回到许多年前，那时的自己还不是家主，那时的云深不知处尚未烧毁，那时后山林中，时常会有个意气风发的少年玩乐、嬉戏……

 

思索的出神，不觉间天色已暗，这座方圆数里兀自矗立的客栈便在夜色下格外醒目。

蓝曦臣抵达时客栈大门已上了锁，绕至院落后门，好巧不巧，两个刻意压低的乖戾声音从后院传来，透过裂痕遍布的墙壁，说话的两人也落入眼中——

 年轻的男子倨傲道：“放心，我看着他喝了一杯的，等再过一刻……”

满面皱纹的“老者”打断了他的话，似是有些犹豫，可浑厚的嗓音听起来绝非年迈之人。“等等，我看和他一起来的，那身穿着打扮…不会是‘含光君’吧？那楼上那个……”

蓝曦臣一怔，下意识抬头望向二楼唯一亮光的窗子，眉头微蹙。

毕竟几日前收到蓝忘机的传书，按他们的行程推算，这两日应当在附近了。

“哪能啊，夷陵老祖什么人物，哪是那病怏怏的衰样？他俩顶多是有几分相似的死断袖。这会儿走了一个，等楼上的药劲上来，我们来个人财双收……”

随即是两人极其龌龊的笑声与不堪入耳的污言秽语。

无需多虑，朔月出鞘，泠光乍现，强大的灵力霎时震碎了紧锁的院门。

……

 

不过是两个资质低微、道德败坏的修士，仗着比常人强些便做起了劫杀旅者、买卖人口的勾当。

蓝曦臣轻松制伏两人，一改往日波澜不惊的行事风格，快步上楼，急切的敲响了房门，对于屋内人颇为怪异的呼应无暇细想，推门而入。

“魏公子？”蓝曦臣绕过屏风轻声道，但在瞥见墙边的床榻时，瞬间停住了脚步。

 

简陋的烛台上，仅剩三两根蜡烛燃着，光线柔和朦胧。

隔了层素白的纱帐，榻上人儿半裸的身子依稀可见——

玄色衣袍已遮不住樱色的肌肤，如散落了天边的灿灿晚霞，叫人望见了便挪不开眼。亵裤半褪到腿弯，可以瞧见他正极力为自己排解欲望的双手。

而同样掩不住的，还有帐中人温软魅人的丝丝惊喘，和一室浓郁醉人的酒香。

 

眼睑微垂，蓝曦臣不自在的心里默念起清心咒，心中想着应转身离开，但足下如坠了千斤，胸口那醉酒般难以描述的情绪也挥之不去。

平复了下呼吸，蓝曦臣故作镇定道：

“魏……”

“公子”二字未来得及说出，

因为对方已经望着自己开了口——

 

“蓝湛。”

 

蓝湛……

 

烛火轻轻摇曳，在蓝曦臣俊朗的脸上投了层明暗不定的阴影。

眸中一道幽暗闪过，来不及捕捉便不见了。

 

……

“蓝湛”吗？

 

那便将错就错吧……

 

 

 

“魏婴……”声音压低了几分，听上去平静沉稳，与对方心心念念的人出奇的相似。

蓝曦臣默默走到床边，在魏无羡情动、迷离的眼眸看清自己前，迅速解下抹额，遮住他双眼，随即在他脑袋后绑了个结。

蓝曦臣覆上魏无羡还在身下的双手，也不管两根指头还沾着晶莹的汁液，轻松的单手握住举过头顶。解下他红艳艳的头绳，一圈圈缠绕过凝白的手腕，牢牢束缚。

“二哥哥长进了呀，”魏无羡不知深浅的笑道。足以让人幻想着抹额下，含笑微扬的桃花眼该有多么妩媚。

药物迟缓了魏无羡的头脑，没有意识到任何异样，反而得寸进尺的向“蓝忘机”耳畔凑了凑，继续道。“天天晚上折腾我还不够，又背着人家学这些…唔…”

 

温热的鼻息混着这人口中的桂花香打在耳畔，还有些许酒气，盈满一方不大的床帐。蓝曦臣瞬间一僵，再不犹豫的吻上他柔软的唇瓣，将孟浪的话尽数堵住。

舌尖刮弄探索过贝齿与上颚，与他主动纠缠的舌交织在一起。津液不自觉的溢出，也带着浅淡的桂花酒香，甜丝丝沿魏无羡唇角淌着，滴落在他散开的发丝间，悠然勾勒出俊俏的轮廓。

身下人半裸的双腿蹭弄着蓝曦臣的腿根，后者栗色的眸子沉了沉，加深这缠绵的吻。

抚琴的手游移在赤粉的躯体上，一寸寸抚摸。

脆弱的喉咙，精致的锁骨，结实的胸膛……

逡巡流连在两颗小巧的红豆上，揉弄、按压起来，感受着它们一点点从柔软变得坚硬。

“嗯…唔…”身下的人发出难耐的低吟，欢愉的酥麻从两点扩散到全身，呼吸沉重的微微颤抖。

 

一吻结束，魏无羡只觉浑身的骨头都被融化了，而且是不可思议的被这“冰块”融掉的！

瘫软的启唇大口呼吸，眨眨眼，任其中的水汽凝聚，润湿了抹额。

“魏婴…”声音略微沙哑，炙热的鼻息同这声呼唤一同传入耳畔，滚烫的耳廓被湿润的舌头刮弄，撩拨着重重情欲。

“嗯啊…蓝湛，蓝湛…”魏无羡乖顺的正欲蹭蹭一旁的道侣，却被对方躲开了。来不及思索，下一刻火热温软的唇舌含住了胸前的一点，在极度敏感的乳粒上舔弄、吸吮。

被剥夺的视觉由其他感官弥补，这难言的快感被骤然放大，难以抵挡。

“呃…别…别玩了二哥哥…快点儿进来啊…”魏无羡有些心急的催促道。

被提前扩张抚弄，此刻却又被晾在一旁的穴口早已渴求甚久，借着药物的辅助主动吐露着滑腻的粘液。

魏无羡扭动着无力的腰腹，恍然间竟觉得此时的蓝忘机有些可怕。

 

放过两颗水光潋滟的乳粒，蓝曦臣打量着魏无羡酡红的面颊，以及遍布他全身的扎眼青红，那是他同他真正的“二哥哥”欢愉后的印记。

一时间嫉妒与懊恼的情绪涌上心头，嘴角却漾起了温和如常的笑。

也好，那便不怕多留下些属于自己的了……

 

在魏无羡略带嗔意的恳求下，蓝曦臣彻底剥去他垂到腿弯的亵裤，握着线条匀称的小腿肚拉向自己，又架起修长的双腿置于臂弯。

素白的下裳褪到堪堪露出硬挺的巨物，随即一个挺身，将自己的欲望送入那热情濡湿的甬道——

“哈！蓝湛！”

穴肉被瞬间填满，狭窄灼热的内壁被巨物破开，内里的褶皱仿佛都被碾平了，拥吻着这能缓解痒意的入侵者。

魏无羡登时被强烈的满足感包拢，惊呼着带给自己如此感受的人，原本垂在对方臂弯的双腿也及其配合的大张开来，小腿努力勾住他的背，主动迎合着他的动作。

意料之外的，体内的炙热硬物没有急着一入到底，反而看似体贴的放缓了速度。硕大的蕈头一寸寸向内推进，将敏感的内壁一丝不落的蹭弄，却又每一处都不彻底，倒像是种折磨人的玩弄。

魏无羡难受的倒吸了口凉气，想要撑起身子搂住道侣，揽着他结实的肩背催促他快些，奈何双手被发绳捆缚，即使抬起腰尽全力，也触不到蓝忘机的衣襟。

 

 

“蓝湛蓝湛，你…你…别玩了，唔……”只得双手十指交叉紧紧握住，骨节发白。魏无羡是真的有些怕了，眼角的泪珠已将抹额浸湿了一片，带着颤抖的哭腔求道。

“哦？”

嗓音依旧清冷低沉，可听觉也在黑暗中更为敏感的魏无羡还是察觉到，一丝隐约的调笑之意。

“那就，叫‘相公’吧。”

魏无羡一怔，不禁停下了轻声的啜泣，诧异的以为自己听错。

但旋即体内的性器又逗弄般的轻浅摩挲，刺激得人毫无拒绝的余地。

 

“呃啊，相公相公相……哈！”

实则早已等不及的阳物在那绵软诱人的哀求声中尽数挺入，比想象中的还要紧致柔嫩，即使有短暂的推拒，但还是一拥而上的包裹住自己，绘制吞纳着忍耐太久的狰狞青筋，如湿润温热的口，差点叫人交待其中。

眸中是赤裸的情欲，耳畔是他说给自己听的，不是“蓝湛”或者“蓝二哥哥”的称呼，蓝曦臣满意的长叹口气，握紧了身下人湿漉漉的艳红腿根，恣意享受着这具渴求太久的身子……


	3. 【双璧羡】将错就错（R18）（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *如约本周结束前肝完最后部分！  
> *这部分羡羡察觉到...所以略有点强？迫？情节？

情不知所起，一往而深。  
到底是何时开始蓝曦臣也说不清楚，或许是家宴时见忘机同他形影不离的恍惚，或许是山门前再见这殒身十数载之人时的欣喜，又或许，是年少时对扰乱忘机心绪之人的多几眼留意……  
出关不久，蓝曦臣曾在整理禁室时发现了一鼎三足小香炉，若不是将其好奇带回寒室，恐怕一辈子也认不清自己对这人的荒诞情感——那几日梦中的魏无羡张扬、桀骜、率真、魅惑……可香炉构造的梦境中人，即使距离再近，近得仿佛能触到他柔软的唇瓣，数清他纤长的眼睫，却也只是冷冰冰的虚幻。  
后来不知将这物件丢去了何处，但心中苏醒的那份悸动与渴望，却令蓝曦臣再也无法心神安宁。  
而今……

“呜啊，蓝…相公…我…呃！”不知所谓的话语被撞得支离破碎，魏无羡只觉最敏感的那处软肉被反复磨蹭、顶弄，源源不断的电流沿着经络扩散开，又全部于头顶汇聚，霎时一道白光在脑海中炸裂。  
圆润的脚趾骤然蜷起，白皙的脚背绷得筋络分明，脆弱的脖颈向后扬出条完美的弧线，沾着晶莹的汗水与泪液的混合，像极了只熟透的任人品尝的虾。  
魏无羡肿胀的性器中释放出一股微凉的浊液，星星点点飞溅到腹部，失神的启唇大口喘息着，从这令人窒息的快感中渐渐回神。  
“唔…蓝湛……”软糯慵懒的鼻音，魏无羡脱力的呢喃。  
虽然如此，那股邪火依旧旺盛，灼得好看的脚踝不安分蹭弄，有一下没一下撩拨着身前的男人。  
体内那根物件也明显未能满足，仍是肿胀硬挺，不知疲倦的在温热的甬道中律动、捣弄。魏无羡本已半软的性器随着这人的动作颤抖着抬了头，绵绵吟哦愈加清晰。

又是几十下捣弄，一声压抑了许久的低吼，微凉的液体击中魏无羡敏感的阳心，几乎同时，两人达到了快感的顶峰。魏无羡再次释放出来，任白浊喷洒溅落在腰腹，沾染了道侣纤尘不染的衣摆。  
魏无羡仰头喘息，茫然的眨眨眼，不过眼前仍是漆黑一片。  
释放过两次，被药物折磨得昏沉的头脑稍稍清醒，魏无羡这才意识到事态的异样。自己那极为雅正极易害羞的道侣，何时不是被自己撩拨得坐立不安？哪怕是床笫之间，也是自己的话多，何时他让自己说出过“相公”这等暧昧玩味的称呼？  
可亲眼所见，就是自己的道侣啊，如此异常……  
一个可怕的想法飞速掠过，犹如苍雷灌体，魏无羡脑海中浮现出那笑若春风，温润如玉的翩翩身影——一个同自己道侣七八成，甚至八九成相似的人……

然而无暇深思，体内堪堪歇下的器物竟再次发胀。旋即，魏无羡只觉手臂被只有力的手掌握住，上身被拽起，倚靠住这人隔着层层衣物的胸膛。  
如此坐在他胯间，身下那物又被吞入几寸，进到了前所未有的深度，魏无羡难忍的轻吟出声。  
自己不着片缕，他却是衣冠楚楚，蓝湛怎会……  
“呃啊！”体内巨物突然发狠的几个顶弄，欢愉与疼痛并存，魏无羡失声惊呼。  
蓝曦臣对于怀中人的出神颇为不满，双手覆上他紧翘的臀瓣，揉弄几下，复又抬手拍了上去——  
“啪”。不轻不重，却是用了巧劲的发出清脆声响。  
如果说方才离这人太远，嗅不到属于蓝湛的独特檀香气，那么此刻，更能确定此人绝非蓝湛！  
“你…放开我！呃哈…”情欲的沙哑还未退去，身子还沉浸在这人的抚弄中，可耻的悦纳着。魏无羡羞愤的挣扎起来，赤裸的双脚蹬弄着身下褶皱不堪的床榻，企图逃离这场令人蒙羞的梦魇。  
可沉溺于这具身子的蓝曦臣已然不在乎他的挣扎，此刻眼中的魏无羡犹如挥动幼爪的奶猫，看似凶狠却毫无力度，非但无法将人推开，更像是种情趣的挑逗。  
蹂躏着手中圆润的臀瓣，时轻时重，极富技巧的在那热情湿润的肉穴中挺动。  
“唔…不…不要……”被捆缚的双手推搡着身前人的胸膛，只如蚍蜉撼树，却挣断了自己的头绳，蹭开了他的衣襟，触到一片结实而光滑的胸膛，没有丑陋的太阳纹烙印，完美无缺。

黑暗中，耳垂被湿滑的舌尖舔过，温热低沉的气息打在耳畔——  
“乖呵，不是你求着我，求我进入你么，阿羡？”一改“魏婴”的称呼，算是默认了他并非蓝忘机的现实。含笑略微沙哑的声音继续戏谑道，“那几声‘相公’，阿羡叫得多好听……”  
方才在这人身下纠缠承欢的场面从眼前掠过，愤怒、羞愧、震惊，还有…愉悦，种种情绪交汇错杂，魏无羡止不住的浑身战栗。  
忽然，两只修长的手指从启开的唇瓣探入，灵活的夹住那条温软的舌，玩弄、挑动着，将魏无羡本想骂出口的话尽数堵了回去，只能在唇齿间泄露出淫靡的娇喘。  
魏无羡正同这手指对抗之际，一不留神，有什么东西被伺机丢进了嗓子眼，还未能作出任何抵抗，下颌被他一捏，那东西竟直接被自己吞下了——  
平抚的燥热如被这一点星火撩动，转瞬间四散蔓延，再也无法挣脱……

待怀中的人稍稍安静下来，蓝曦臣抽出他口中的手指，在那线条匀称的脊背后轻轻划过，留下串晶莹的涎水。爱怜的盯着魏无羡乖巧的模样，揉揉他被勒红的手腕，将断成两截的头绳丢到一旁，附在他耳畔，语气轻柔宛如对恋人的轻喃：“阿羡……”  
“嗯…”迷离的轻哼，魏无羡眨眨湿漉漉的双眸，乖顺的揽住蓝曦臣的脖颈，下巴搭在他的肩膀上，声音如同一只奶猫。“嗯…蓝湛…”  
寒意从胸口蔓延至头顶与四肢，蓝曦臣动作一僵，猛的将分身从魏无羡的后穴中撤出——浸润着淫水的交合处发出妖淫的声响，火热的嫩肉翻卷而出，对那巨物依依不舍。  
“呃啊！”魏无羡发出难忍的呻吟，强烈的空虚感袭来，不住压低腰臀，去够弄那突然抽离身子的物件。  
“阿羡不是很想要么？应叫我什么？”一如平日温和的口吻，可话语中却藏着锋利的刀，一片片凌迟怀中人的自尊。  
“唔…蓝…蓝二哥哥…”带着哭腔，企图保留最后一丝尊严，魏无羡才开口，即刻换来“啪”的一声，极重的打在臀瓣上的力道。  
身体与精神上的双重折磨下，终是再也抵不住情欲的刺激。  
“唔，相公相公……”失神的重复呻吟起来。  
下一刻，身下还在嗫嚅的穴口便被猛的填满，同时体内的空虚也被驱散，魏无羡发出声婉转的长吟，紧紧搂着蓝曦臣的背闭上了眼，配合着这人的顶弄上下起伏。

单手揉弄着魏无羡柔韧的腰肢，蓝曦臣另一只手强行掰过他的脑袋，吻上他红肿的唇瓣，不依不饶。  
承受着阵阵欢愉，魏无羡脑海中一片空白，开始回应着这人近乎暴虐的吻。  
蓝二哥哥，是你啊，对吧……  
几滴泪水滚落，滴落在两人汗涔涔的身上，没了踪影。

星移影动，又泄过两次，魏无羡脱力颤抖的手臂再也拦不住身前的人，侧躺着栽倒过去。  
朦胧中，一条腿被架起，搭在他臂弯中，泥泞不堪、汁水四溢的后穴依旧吞吐着他的欲望。  
“蓝湛……”魏无羡张了张口，只是嘶哑的喉咙已发不出什么声音。  
……

床榻的吱呀，淫靡的水声，粗重的喘息以及柔软的呻吟，交织萦绕在这床帷内。  
徐徐晚风溜入，掀起一角素白的帷帐，又悄然溜走。  
只留得垂泪红烛与墙上两条纠缠的旖旎人影……

 

浑浑噩噩的梦境，走马灯般回放着同蓝忘机的点滴过往，可当魏无羡仔细瞧去，画面中的白衣男子忽然间模糊了，再清晰时，他唇角含笑，深色的眼眸牢牢盯着自己，无法逃脱。  
惊惶的睁眼，魏无羡恐惧的捂住胸口大口喘息，浑身满是汗水。  
房内一片昏暗，额头突然覆上一只微凉的手掌，惊恐愤怒的情绪骤然爆发，魏无羡立即拍开了这人的手。  
“别碰我！”  “魏婴……”  
惊魂甫定，借着窗外朦朦天光，魏无羡看清了身旁人忧虑的神情以及，一双浅淡的琉璃色眼眸。  
“做噩梦了？”蓝忘机轻揽魏无羡入怀，安抚孩童般轻轻拍着他的背，后者紧张僵硬的身子终于缓缓放松下来，闷闷轻哼两声，不再多说什么。  
嗅着这人怀中令人心安的檀香，魏无羡深吸了几口，刻意忽视了枕边断成两截的褶皱红绳，疲惫的阖眼，再次入梦。

不过是，一场荒唐、绮丽、将错就错的梦罢了。


End file.
